Vs. Sheila
Vs. Sheila is the fifth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/11/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Crystal, Conway and Dawn head down the hallway of the Pokémon Center, Crystal letting off a big yawn. Crystal: (Yawns) I’m beat. I’m ready to get my rest for tomorrow. Conway: Are you sure you’re ready for your battle against Sheila? Ian regards her highly, which means that you should too. Crystal: Huh? Even if I was going to prepare more, it’s pretty late. Doing any more training would inhibit me in the morning. Conway: That’s not quite what I meant. Come on. I wanna show you something. Conway leads Crystal down a new hallway, opening a door. They enter a computer lab, with other trainers using them to look up information on their competitors. Crystal: What is this? Conway: While training is an important part of battle preparation, the second part of the tournament level is information. Knowing as much about your opponent as possible to make the best informed choices. If you don’t believe me on how important it is, take a look over there. Conway points off to the distance, Crystal honing in. She gasps with surprise to see Ian at a station, Piplup fast asleep on the table. Crystal runs over, as Dawn looks at Conway. Dawn: (With amusement) And Ian just happened to be in here? Conway: Ian has never been solely an instinctual battler. He carefully researches his opponents and chooses the best fit team. The only exception to this rule is Paul, who he’s trying to prove something to. Crystal makes it over to Ian, him turning to look at her. He cracks a smile. Ian: Crystal. Didn’t expect to see you here. Crystal: Well, I heard you were in here. What ya doing? Ian: Looking up info on Hugh. He’s a major powerhouse. Check it. Ian pulls up a file with a trainer card, showing pictures of Hugh’s Flygon, Leavanny, Chatot, Togepi and Liepard. Ian: According to the records, Hugh only has these five Pokémon. Togepi is pretty young from what I understand, and we helped him regain his Liepard after you left on your travels. That means that he most likely defeated eight gym leaders while only using the other three Pokémon. Crystal: Wow. That really is amazing. How is he going to compete in the full battles with only five Pokémon? Ian: He could technically battle with this many. He’s not required to have six. That being said, he won’t make it there. Crystal: You’re that confident? Ian: The fact that he only has five Pokémon means I can prepare accordingly. I can have a Pokémon designated solely for each Pokémon. I plan on choosing Bayleef as a ringer, to lure out his first choice, and she could take on either Liepard or Togepi if needed. I’ve decided on having Quilava on hand for Leavanny, Mawile for Flygon, and Loudred for Chatot. Crystal: It’s amazing how you’ve planned this out. Maybe I should do the same kind of research on Sheila. Ian: Good idea. Sheila’s main attribute is strength, but she’s recently become much better at controlling the flow of battle. Here. Ian stands up, allowing Crystal to sit at the computer. Ian picks Piplup up, walking off. Crystal: Now, what do I need to know about Sheila? End Scene It is the next day at the blue stadium, with a plain battlefield. Crystal stands on one side of the stadium while Sheila stands on the other side. Conway and Dawn sit in the crowd, as Silver joins them. Dawn: Silver! It is a pleasure! Silver: The same to you. I did say that I would watch Crystal in one of these matches. Plus, I became acquainted with Sheila a bit in the Indigo League when we were both there. She can be, quite loud but she’s good. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed substitutions! The Coin Toss app flips on the monitor, with Crystal on the side for heads and Sheila on the side for tails. The coin lands on tails, Sheila centering her focus. Sheila: Alright. Here we go. MOTHIM, LET’S GO! Sheila throws her Pokéball, choosing Mothim. Mothim: Moth! Dawn: You weren’t kidding when you said she was loud. Crystal: Mothim, huh? Pachirisu, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Sheila: Mothim! Let’s start with Aerial Ace! Crystal: Block it with Spark! Mothim flies forward, speeding up and forming white energy around it. Pachirisu Sparks with blue electricity, the two colliding and soaring past each other. Sheila: Now spin around and use Air Slash! Crystal: Pachirisu, dodge and go for Spark! Mothim turns on a dime, forming wind energy at his wings. He flaps his wing and releases a singular Air Slash blade. Pachirisu charges forward and is hit, flinching from the attack. Sheila: Now Psybeam! Mothim fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored shapes in it, hitting and causing Pachirisu to stumble back. Sheila: Continue with Aerial Ace! Crystal: Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss! Mothim flies in with Aerial Ace, as Pachirisu blows several heart shaped kisses. Mothim hits the Sweet Kiss, stopping Aerial Ace in confusion. Sheila: Mothim, focus your center. Regain your senses! Crystal: Now Pachirisu! Use Thunder! Pachirisu sparks blue, as he fires a powerful bolt of lightning into the sky. Thunder comes crashing down onto Mothim, him screaming in pain. Thunder ends as Mothim hits the ground defeated. Referee: Mothim is unable to battle! The victor is Pachirisu! Crystal: Yes! We went on a TM splurge recently, and I taught Pachirisu Thunder with one! Sheila: (Returns Mothim) You used TMs, huh? Not the most natural way of doing things, but those results are impressive. My turn. Jynx, let’s go! Sheila throws her Pokéball, choosing Jynx. Jynx: Jynx! Crystal: Okay Pachirisu! Let’s go in with Iron Tail! Sheila: Fire Heart Stamp! Pachirisu runs forward, tail glowing like iron. Jynx kisses her hand, forming a large pink Heart Stamp. She swings her arm, increasing the velocity of the Heart Stamp soaring through the wind. Pachirisu jumps and breaks the Heart Stamp with Iron Tail. Sheila: (Grins) Now use Lovely Kiss! Jynx blows a kiss, a pair of energy lips soaring through the sky. Pachirisu is hit by the attack, him dropping to the ground fast asleep. Crystal: A Lovely Kiss? Sheila: Now you won’t be able to repel our power! Wake-Up Slap to Ice Beam! Jynx walks over, picking Pachirisu up. She does a full body swing with a slap, going across Pachirisu’s face. Pachirisu takes heavy damage as he wakes up and soars across the field. Jynx then fires an Ice Beam from her mouth, blasting Pachirisu as he falls. Pachirisu hits the ground defeated. Referee: Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Jynx! Dawn: Aww! That Jynx is powerful! Conway: That Lovely Kiss and Wake-Up Slap combo is deadly. Crystal only has one choice to avoid it. Crystal: I choose you, Mismagius! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mismag. Sheila: A Ghost type, huh? Not a bad counter. Jynx, use Ice Beam! Crystal: Shadow Ball! Jynx fires Ice Beam, as Mismagius forms a Shadow Ball and cancels it out. Silver: This will be interesting. Sheila’s not one for backing down from a challenge. She likes to stick with the same Pokémon till it’s defeated. It’s what got her defeated previously though, so we’ll see how she does now. Sheila: Fire Heart Stamp! Crystal: Take it with Psybeam! Jynx fires Heart Stamp, as Mismagius fires a Psybeam to block it. A Lovely Kiss soars at Mismagius, it dodging to the side. Crystal: We were anticipating that! Fire Shadow Ball again! Sheila: Block it with Ice Beam! Mismagius and Jynx collide attacks, creating an explosion. Mismagius fires another Shadow Ball, striking Jynx. Jynx is injured, as Mismagius appears before her. Crystal: Confuse Ray to Shadow Ball! Mismagius’ gems shine a bright red, confusing Jynx from the range. Mismagius then fires Shadow Ball, defeating Jynx. Referee: Jynx is unable to battle! The winner is Mismagius! Crystal: Great job, Mismagius! Now, only her Medicham to go. Sheila: (Returning Jynx) So you know my last Pokémon, huh? Crystal: I’ve done my research. Medicham is your signature Pokémon, and you almost always use it to finish up a tough match. Sheila: (Takes deep breath) I can’t say that you’re wrong! Medicham, it’s time! Sheila throws her Pokéball, choosing Medicham. Medicham: Medicham. Crystal: Use Shadow Ball! Sheila: (Relaxed) Use Fling. Medicham: Medi. Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, as Medicham closes her eyes to concentrate. She catches Shadow Ball in her hand, spinning around and Flinging it back at Mismagius. Mismagius is hit, an explosion occurring. Mismagius floats upward out of the smoke, as Medicham appears before it. Mismagius is startled as Medicham grabs Mismagius and Flings it to the ground. Mismagius is defeated by the impact. Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle! The winner is Medicham! Sheila: You were right about Medicham being my ace. We used that technique and power to defeat Fantina’s Mismagius as well, earning us the Relic Badge and allowing us to enter this tournament! Crystal returns Mismagius, considering her options. Dawn and Conway look worried. Dawn: Who will she choose now? Mismagius was one of her best Pokémon. Conway: Pelipper would be her best choice with her Flying attacks, or she may choose “that” Pokémon. Silver: “That” Pokémon? Crystal: Okay. Let’s show them what we’ve got! I choose you, Chimecho! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Chimecho. Chimecho: (Singing) Chime chime! Dawn: I had forgotten that she had evolved her Chingling! It must be stronger now! Conway: I still don’t like it. Chimecho aren’t known for being that strong. Crystal must have some sort of plan here. Sheila: Medicham, let’s use this time to use Acupressure! Crystal: Chimecho, use Synchronoise! Medicham places her fingers on her neck, pressing down. Her head juts down, then she gives off a relaxed sigh. Chimecho lets out an inaudible screech with multi-colored sound waves, Medicham covering her ears when she hears them. Crystal: Medicham is affected by Synchronoise due to being part Psychic. And its Fighting types makes it more vulnerable to it. Sheila: It won’t do enough to stop us. Medicham, go for Ice Punch! Crystal: Entrainment! Medicham speeds forward like a blur, fist covered in ice energy. Silver: Acupressure increased her speed. Not a good sign. Chimecho glows with a pink aura as it dances side to side, Medicham glowing pink as well. She swings her fist forward, her feet lifting off of the ground. Medicham looks startled as her Ice Punch swings down right in front of Chimecho, missing. Medicham then Levitates upward uncontrollably, her flailing around. Sheila: No way! How’d you do that?! Crystal: Entrainment is a move that gives your Pokémon our ability. So we changed it to Levitate! It’s now a sitting Psyduck! Chimecho, use Shadow Ball! Chimecho forms and fires Shadow Ball, hitting Medicham. Medicham is pushed backwards from the force, Sheila starting to panic. Sheila: I can’t believe it! I’m not going to lose before facing my eternal rival! (Takes deep breath) Crystal: Chimecho, fire Shadow Ball again! Sheila: Use Fling! Chimecho fires Shadow Ball, as Medicham catches it. She Flings it skyward, the force of the reaction sending her back down towards the ground. Medicham grabs Chimecho, and Flings it to the ground. The Fling isn’t as strong as before, and Chimecho manages to stop its descent before hitting the ground. Sheila: (Losing cool again) Not again! What’d you do this time?! Crystal: Nothing new. This is still the effect of Entrainment. All Medicham have the special ability Pure Power, which doubles their Attack power. With its ability changed, you no longer get that power boost! That, and considering how light Chimecho is, that Fling attack didn’t have the power to send it to the ground! Conway applauds at this, now hosting a wide grin. Conway: Well done, Crystal. That was a spectacular battle. Dawn: What are you babbling on about? The match is still going! Silver: Wrong. The match is over. It just hasn’t finished yet. Dawn: Hasn’t, finished yet? Sheila: (Scowling) Medicham, use Acupressure! Try and raise your Attack again! Crystal: Synchronoise! Medicham Levitates away from Chimecho, using Acupressure again while Chimecho uses Synchronoise. Medicham strains from the attack. Sheila: Use Psycho Cut to launch yourself at Chimecho! Then hit it full force with Ice Punch! Medicham spins, releasing a pink crescent blade to the sky. The force of the release shoots Medicham back towards Chimecho, with an Ice Punch attack. Crystal: Catch it with Confusion! Chimecho’s eyes glow blue as Medicham glow blue as well. The Confusion traps Medicham in midair, stopping her advance. Sheila: (In despair) No! Crystal: And Shadow Ball! Chimecho fires Shadow Ball, exploding on contact with Medicham. Medicham is blown back defeated. Referee: Medicham is unable to battle! The winner is Chimecho and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: Yes, yes, yes! We did it! Crystal runs out onto the field, as Chimecho wraps its tail around Crystal’s head. She laughs, as Sheila returns Medicham. Sheila: (Accepting) That was a fine battle, Medicham. They had a perfect counter for us. Sheila walks across the field, offering her hand to Crystal. Crystal shakes it. Sheila: Well done, Crystal. You better not lose now! Crystal: I’ll do my best! The crowd cheers and applauds, Crystal having an elated look as she waves to them. Towards the top of the arena, leaning against the wall obscured in shadow, is Tobias. He lets off a smirk before he leaves the stadium. Main Events * Crystal battles Sheila and wins, advancing to the next round. Sheila loses in the Top 32. * Crystal's Pachirisu reveals he learned Thunder from a TM. * Crystal's Chimecho reveals it knows Shadow Ball. * Sheila's Medicham is confirmed to have the ability Pure Power. Characters * Crystal * Sheila * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Tobias * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Chimecho (Crystal's) * Mothim (Sheila's) * Jynx (Sheila's) * Medicham (Sheila's) Trivia * It's revealed that Hugh only has the 5 Pokémon he's revealed in the series. That means that he's defeated most if not all the gym leaders with only 3 of them. ** Ian reveals that he had Loudred ready to counter his Chatot. * The way that Crystal won in this episode is what inspired the events of the episode Vs. Cresselia. * I had considered switching Chimecho for Pelipper, to create a rematch from the episode Vs. Medicham. I didn't do it because I really wanted to highlight Chimecho, and to help identify Crystal as a different trainer than Ian. * Conway and Dawn mentioned "that" Pokémon. It was not Chimecho. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference